The Legend Of The Cubic Portal
This is a fanfic. You can add more if you want, but you can only use cannon mobs. Part 1: the overworld reaction A Steve. The only human. Why would there ever need to be another? He was an immortal being, who respawned when killed. And he ha the villagers for company. Of course there was Gertrude, The swamp witch, but everyone who knew the meaning of sanity knew not to waste her time. Steve was farming. The farm was next to his house. The house was one from the village, but with added customisations, paintings, beds, redstone, that kind of stuff. He was farming melons, carrots, potatoes, and other edible delights. Bam! And now he had to start all over again. Steve hated creepers. Well, at least most of the crops survived, but his pride sure needed mouth to mouth. Well, he clearly couldn't do any more for the day. The villagers were retreating into their homes, the hostileys were spawning and cryten, the village iron golem, and frosty, his personal snow golem were preparing for the night shift. Bedtime. And as he slept, he had know idea what was happeneing. A portal. 100 blocks in every direction. It took what was already in it to another place. The village was dead centre. Other mobs went in, too, but that was just programming. They had no programming to stop them going through giant portals. And they had no free will. Not yet. Part 2: the nether reaction Little Joey, the baby zombie pigman sighed, as he petted his baby magma cube Yrrej, whom was his only escape, from the boiling hot hell which he lived in. He remembered, back in the good days, when nether wart was everywhere, and the pigman empire flew on their ghast steeds, and lived in massive fortresses of nether brick. And then they came. The blazes, the withers skeletons and worst of all, the wither boss itself. There was a huge war. Many blazes were killed by pigmen, and many pigmen withered away, but in the end, the blaze men and withers won. A plague was spread, turning them into terrible zombies. The victors stole the fortresses, and killed all nether wart, save a few gardens in the fortresses, for blazes and withers alone. Joey was looking upon the very fortress, which the hideous deformed wither was inhabiting right then, along with many wither skeletons and blazes. A few pigman slaves were there too, along with many magma cubes. Ghasts drifted lazily over the structure, no longer mounted by pigmen. Suddenly, a colossal cube, materialised a few metres away from little joey. It consumed much of the surrounding terrain, including glowstone, soul sand, nether quarts, Netherrack and many mobs. It also swallowed the entire fortress. All the blazes, withers, and the wither boss itself was gone. Of course many pigmen were sucked into the thing, but that didn't stop a ripple of cheering from spreading throughout the other ones. This was soon stifled by the blazes and withers from elsewhere, but it was a small enough victory, a means for celebration. And celebrate, Joey would have, if Yrrej didn't decide at that moment, to hop into the cube. That damn AI. Very few mobs in minecraft had actual intellect. And Yrrej was no exemption. Noo! Yrrej! Screamed Joey, and without further thought, dived into the shimmering void beond... Part 3: the End reaction Brender was bored. But she didn't even notice any more. Not when all there was, was the end stone she stood on, the obsidion pillars she lived in, and the ender dragon. She had been to the overworld on eight occasions, and she always wondered why it couldn't have been her who was born into the body of a creeper, or a spider, or a slime. She went there to harvest blocks, in the hope that maybe this time the stupid dragon wouldn't destroy it but it never happened.She had a grass block in her obsidion house, which the ender dragon couldn't penetrate. But still, the end was so barren. Meanwhile, the enderdragon was flying around. It was limited to the basic codeing it was born with. Inside its head, all it thought was: up. Forward. Forward. Forward.cturn. Down. Forward. It could not think. So when the cubic portal appeared, taking into it many endermen (including brender) end stone, obsidion, and ender crystals, it didn't think twice before randomly drifting in. And in his new, place, finally free from the limited coding made by notch, his Artificual itelegence became real intelligence. The portals in all three worlds vanished, leaving a dead drop into the void. Everyone was puzzled, but life went on. But for the souls from Steve, Joey, Brender, and the countless other mobs who got trapped in the portals, it was just beginning... Part 4: cubes that aren't cube shaped? Steve opened his eyes. He saw the wooden planks on the ceiling. He got up, to get some bread and milk for breakfast. But he saw something out of the window. He ran to the door, wondering of it was a new mob or something. But it wasn't. He saw grass blocks, the village, the golems, and his animals. A burning zombie was running for shelter, the sheep were grazing, the mooshrooms were weird as ever. But after that, it ended abruptly. Metal monster, whith transparent sides, with figures inside. But it wasn't square, not even pixelated. They weren't square. But surely that couldn't be possible! After the tree, massage metal structures that thrusted into the air. Almost as high as the hight limit. He saw the same figures that were in the monster gasping at the sight of them. The villagers were in their homes, convinsed that it was the almighty notch, who had sent them to hell. But a few of the less superstitious of them, were gawking as he was. On the other side of the regular overworld, there was a red blocky land, with a ceiling, seemingly held up by a tiny bit of red block. Yellow shiny things stuck out from it. In the middle of the floor of it (which spilt lava into the overworld) had a massive castle in it. There were humanoid zombie pigs gathered round. A baby one, who petted a red slime, that sepered itself into sections revealing a lava core, seemed close to tears. On the other side of the hellish land, was a blank yellow landscape, with endermen all over it, who were all looking in the air. Steve looked up, and saw a giant dragon, and white monster things in the air, who had mobs rideing them. Smaller orange ones surrounded them, but a single black one floated above them all. When the lands teleported, the hostile mobs finally could think. And they could see the new mobs all around them must have such large advances in redstone, that it would be mad to attack them individually. So the flying mobs, had taken the no flying ones on their backs. A few were left, but only the ones with the least amount of health. The wither boss had an even bigger army. And a better world to conquer. They flew of into the distance, to find a place to live. Until the world was theirs... Part 5: Confusion "Hey, you!" Steve turned to see a non cubed player with a policeman skin. "What the hell are you?" He was a very rude player, Steve thought. "I am Steve, the player of these parts". It was a very reasonable answer, but the other player said "What? You look like a guy from that stupid block game, minecraft." Game? What was he talking about? Wasn't he in the planet minecraft any more? "Where am I?" Asked Steve. "We'll, I would have thought you would check before you beamed down here with your crazy blocks. This is London, England, Europe, planet earth. And you sir, are under arrest. Steve looked around. All around him, he could see the zombie pigmen, the villagers, the endermen and Gertrude the witch getting arrested. The other mobs, the animals and a few hostile mobs were simply rounded up into vans. The blocky plain that teleported to the strange realm, were surrounded by yellow tape, and players in strange radiation suit skins were investigating. He had all of his tools and weapons taken off him, and he was stuffed in a police van. Steve was one of the last arresed, so the police van he was put into only had five individuals in it. Himself, Gertrude the witch, an enderman, and the baby zombie pigman, who was clinging tightly as ever onto the red fire slime. The van began to move. They were taken away... part 6: formal introductions The journey was silent. Gertrude was mumbling about how the police were rude to take her potions, the zombie pigman was crying into his magma cube, the enderman was trying to teleport, but couldn't while the handcuffs were on. Steve wasn't doing anything. It was the enderman who broke the ice. "Hi, my name is brender. Don't look at me to intently, I am very sensitive about my body" "We'll you would be, being an enderman and all. Said Steve. Brender tried to put her hands on her hips, but failed because handcuffs. "Enderwoman, actually" replied Brender "Steve looked at her, carefully avoiding her eyes. Honestly, I can't tell. You all look the same." "Well thanks very much!" Exclaimed Brender "My name is Steve. I'm the player." Gertrude started mumbling louder. "well if we are all doing that formal s**t, than I am Gertrude, the alchemist. They call me a witch, but I ain't magic. They call me that 'caus I'm ugly." They all looked at Joey, who looked up from his tiny red creature. He had lava tears coming down his face. "Who are you, little fella?" Asked Brender. "I-I'm Joey. And this is Yrrej. He's a magma cube. "Blop" said Yrrej The van continued down the road. Part 7: custody Soon, the four... Sorry, five heros, had reached a small building, which actually went much deeper underground. It was soon to be revealed as a lab. First, they had blocky pixels of blood extracted, as well as several blocky pixelated samples of skin, urine and faeces. They had pysical tests, mental tests, and tests that in many cases, were physically possible on this Earth. They tried to take Yrrej away from Joey, to take him to where the rest of the hostile mobs were, but the truth was, they felt sorry for Joey. After long nights of crying, Joey would often be seen snuggled up to his pet. Yrrej kept little Joey sane. Soon, the five of them, whom were often kept together (the mobs were kept in small groups to make them easier to handle by the scientists,) were brought into a room, where they were told to wait. Gertrude started mumbling again. "It's the end. I always knew nothing good would happen on life to me. I should have listened to mummy, when she told me I was worthless. We're going to get vaporised, that's what will happen." Of course this didnt sit we'll with Joey. Who began wailing. "I don't want to die. And neither does Yrrej, do you?" "Blop" said Yrrej. A scientist came in. "As you may have heard, some highly dangerous hostile mobs, have been spotted halfway across the city. They have maimed many people and animals, and there is two reports of death, to a man an his dog. Would you know anything about them or their location?" She asked. "No, they said in unison. Yrrej began bouncing up and down. "Blopblopblopblopblopblop!!!" Said Yrrej, but no one exempt Joey cared. "Well, ok then. Anyway, we have a visitor for you. He wished to see the player and his friends." In walked a man. But not a man. It was god. It was notch.Spe Part 8: Lunch with god "here he is, mr notch, sir. Your creations." notch looked at them. "they have caused much trouble for you, and the country. I regret creating the game. It was ridiculous." Steve. Was shocked at the words of his creator. Was it possable that he was really just a plaything to the higher humans? Was the almighty really ashamed of him? The emotions were unique,and terrible. "may i be left alone with them ?" asked notch. "of course." said the scientist, and walked out. suddenly, a coil appeared in notches hands. "we don't have much time. Here, tie me up" he said giving Steve a long lengh of rope. "and take these" he said giving Steve an iron sword, joey a golden sword, Gertrude her potions. He handed Brender the keys to the handcuffs, as well as a csr key. "now tie me up and go. To go home,the either must die." the five heris complied, and escaped, threatening anyone who saw them with their swords. The car was a Toyota, with five seats. Never the less, they still out Yrrej in the boot. Steve drove, claiming it would be no harder than a pig, Brender rode shotgun, so her tall head could fit outside the moonroof if nessercary. Gertrude and joey took the back seats. Joey had a child seat. It was as if notch knew a child would be brought along. "why must Yrrej go in the boot?" asked joey. "because he'll s**t on me, like everyone else." mumbled Gertrude. "no, its because because he,ll distract me while i'm driving, and we don't want to crash do we?" Steve cast a dirty look at Gertrude "and please don't swear with a child onboard." "But Yrrej knows where they are!" said joey. Steve stopped the car. "what?" asked Brender in amazement. "yes. When Yrrej was young, he was disowned by his kind. He wants revenge. And he knows where they are." "Blopbloop" said Yrrej from the boot. "well maybe Yrrej should sit here after all" said Steve. soon, Yrrej was strapped in the middle seat. "Bloooppe" said Yrrej. Joey translated. "He said 'turn right and continue for a while" said Joey. "Takeing orders from a strawberry jelly" muttered Steve. The Toyota started moving again. meanwhile, the left head of the wither turned to the other heads. "people are coming, to foil our plans." The middle head turned to crack of the other heads."we knew that would happen. But we have our army, and the enderdragon. We will beat them. For we have the power. And all we need to sacrafice the players accomplicces,oneby one, until the player remains. Just as the prophicy states. And then, after the player becomes subject to our torture of his friends, our master can move in. ALL HAIL LORD Herobrine" and if you where a wither, you would have heard a spirit reply "all hail me" Part 9: road trip from hell Steve was actually a very food driver, despite the obvious differences to a car and a pig. he could even look away from the controls now. The views of this magical city were amazing! "Look! That clock tower must use tons of redstone!" Said Steve about Big Ben. "Look! That shop is bigger than a nether fortress" said Joey about Harrods. "Look! That giant wheel uses magic i have never seen!" Said Gertrude about the London eye. "Look! Those prices are absolutely unbelievable!" Said brender about Morrisons. "Blop! Blopblopblopblopblopblopblopblopblopblopblop!" Said Yrrej, about Buckingham palace. Category:Fanon